La naissance de Mylis
by Euphie31
Summary: Ceci est un one shot sur Sirius et Samantha, celle ci va accoucher et Sirius vient de découvrir une certaine marque sur l'avant bras gauche de sa bien aimée.


**La naissance de Mylis**

_J'étais déchiré de partout, je ne voulais plus rien entendre, je voyais ses lèvres bougeaient, elle me parlait mais moi je ne l'entendais plus, je la regardais en cherchant désespérément ce petit quelque chose qui me ferait comprendre qu'elle ne m'avait pas trahit. Mais non, mon regard restait obstinément sur son avant bras droit, sur cette marque noir, sur cette tête de mort qui signifiait la fin de notre amour. Elle mit une main sur la marque quand elle vit que je n'arrêtais pas de la fixer, elle pleurait mais étrangement ça ne me touchait pas, j'étais en pleine méditation, je ne pouvais pas réagir, depuis combien de temps elle était dans leur camp ? Depuis quand elle avait cette marque ? Je ne savais pas, j'étais en colère, pas contre elle, mais contre moi, pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu plutôt que quelque chose avait changé ? _

_Samantha ma fleur rousse, je la regardais toujours, ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, elle avait tellement changée, je n'ai pas vu ses années passaient, j'allais parler quand je vis son visage se crisper, je n'eus pas le temps de demander pourquoi car elle venait de plaquer ses mains contre son gros ventre. Je me rappelai très vite qu'elle était enceinte et que ça devait sans doute être le moment, je courus vers elle, et la retient avant qu'elle ne tombe. Toute ma colère s'était envolé et maintenant j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas la perdre ni elle, ni notre fille, Samantha criait de douleur, je devais vite faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? _

_Je voulais prévenir James et Remus mais je me souviens qu'ils étaient partit quelques jours avec Lily dans un endroit tranquille et je n'avais aucune envie de les embêter, il restait Peter, mais lui je ne savais pas où il était passé. J'étais tellement affolé que je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement, je regarda Samantha et je pu lire sur ses lèvres le seul nom qui me calma sur le coup, Yura. J'avais oublié qu'elle avait déjà fait accoucher deux amies, j'allais demander à la futur mère où je pouvais joindre son amie mais avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche elle me tendit un papier. Il y avait ses coordonnées, je me dépêchai de la joindre par hiboux mais Samantha m'arrêta en me disant qu'il y avait le collier qu'elle nous avait donné, le seul objet pour la joindre en cas d'extrême urgence, ce qu'y était en ce moment le cas._

_Je me précipita sur la petite table et ouvrit un coffret vert, le collier était dedans et brillait, on ne l'avait jamais utilisé auparavant, mais il y avait un début à tout, je le frotta en pensant très fort à Sam qui allait accoucher, puis j'entendis un « plop » derrière moi, je me retourna pour faire face à une Yura sereine. Elle me fit un sourire et attendit sûrement que je parle, encore une fois j'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de celle-ci, car Samantha venait de crier, Yura me regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis comme revenant à la réalité je la conduisis devant son amie qui souffrait le martyre. La future maman était allongée sur le canapé, son visage était rouge, ses cheveux ébouriffaient, ils allaient dans tous les sens, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude._

_Yura s'accroupit juste à côté de son amie, elle mit une main sur son front, il était brûlant, elle lui expliqua qu'il fallait pousser, qu'elle devait faire sortir le bébé aussi vite que possible car l'enfant à naître était dans une mauvaise position. En effet, notre bébé allait sortir les fesses la première et non la tête, il fallait donc que Yura s'arrange pour la changer de position. Samantha pleurait à présent, elle ne voulait pas que le fruit de notre amour parte aussi vite qu'il est venu, et moi non plus, je mit ma tête dans mes mains et versa quelques larmes. Yura se retourna brusquement vers moi, elle me secoua et m'ordonna d'aller chercher des couvertures, elle voulait emmener Samantha à Poudlard, mais moi je n'étais pas d'accord, le transport allait peu être provoquer encore plus l'accouchement et faire sortir l'enfant un peu trop tôt. _

_Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir, je me précipita donc dans notre chambre et prit la couverture la plus chaude que nous ayons, j'enroulai la femme de ma vie avec, elle ne cessait de crier en pleurant, j'avais le cœur déchiré en voyant cela, je ne pouvais rien faire. Yura et moi prirent Samantha dans nos bras et transplanions à Poudlard, nous la reposions doucement sur l'herbe, je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et fis léviter Samantha avec un sort et je l'emmenai dans le château. Yura était partit en courant prévenir le directeur et l'infirmière que Samantha avait quelques complications à mettre au monde l'enfant, j'arrivai vite à l'infirmerie avec mon amour qui volait toujours au dessus de ma tête. L'infirmière entra en trombe suivit de près par Yura et Dumbledore, ce dernière avec le visage grave, il était inquiet comme nous tous._

_L'infirmière nous ordonna à tous de sortir, Yura insista pour rester mais elle fut elle aussi mise dehors, je me colla contre le mur à fixer la porte puis doucement je me laissa glisser par terre, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je voulais tant l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve mais non...d'abord Mme Pomfresh me mettrait sans doute à la porte mais aussi parce que je me rappela que Samantha m'avait trahit. Et pas avec n'importe qui, avec le plus grand meurtrier qu'il existe, Voldemort, elle était avec lui, c'était une Mangemort et ça, je ne lui pardonnerais sans doute jamais. _

_Cela devait faire plusieurs minutes que Yura et moi nous étions dans le couloir à attendre la fin de l'accouchement, Yura s'absenta, il ne restait plus que moi, soudain la porte s'ouvrit, l'infirmière avait le sourire aux lèvres, l'accouchement s'était bien déroulé, notre fille était en vie et en bonne santé, comme sa mère. J'entra dans l'infirmerie, le lit de Samantha était entouré de rideaux, elle ne savait pas que j'étais là et que je l'entendais, elle avait la voix cassée et chantais une chanson à notre fille._

_J'ouvris d'un coup sec les rideaux, Samantha sursauta, elle me regardait avec tendresse et me fit un grand sourire, je vis encore une fois la marque qui me hante depuis que je l'ai vu, cette marque qui ne s'en ira jamais, ma colère remonta. Je lui cracha les pires atrocités qu'une femme qui venait d'accoucher pouvait entendre, je lui en voulait tellement de ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt, pour moi, il n'y a plus de relation avec une Mangemort, je regarda alors notre enfant avec dégoût, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'ajouter que notre fille allait sûrement devenir comme sa mère. Je fis volte face et partit de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte, je venais de dire adieu à la femme que j'aimais et à notre enfant qui ne me connaîtra sans doute jamais._

**FIN**


End file.
